Crossunder World
by SubwayGuy98
Summary: Team Sonic and Alph finds things to with random stuff larying around and with Smee and Rigby while day fighting. so i have too many stuff to do and they do stuff for no reason sometimes
1. 1:The basic wii u and fight

Sonic was playing sonic2006 beacuse it was shit but for the glitvhes. He sid: GMG this is the glitvhes game that im goin to keep playing until next week.

He was tried at this time for there was time was 11pm. he needed got to sleep but he could'not do it because the glitvhes are good mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Time:11:10pm

Plaice: Nouton in Westlands coutny in the west side of Southeastdatz

Characaters: Sonic and Knuckles

Knuckles said in noce voice diss is the bomb no pun intemded right now while glotching out in wave ocean Sonic shouted gotta love youtube am i rite man?Knuckles repiled dat youtube comments was the best so bad its good of all of this day. Sonic memically siad #YOLOswag I love it

Sundenly, Tails entered the room and told sonic and kunckles to play something else on their ps3 desite waiting kor the new SOnic LosT wOrLD and their playstation 4 and deire copyy of Driveclub and also Knack

Sonic raised voice and shouted GOG DAMN WE HAVE PLAYED 5 GAMES DERE'S TILL more.

Tails played game with them after last story with cool music only good thing he said in good voce ''you are complete sonic 2006.''

30 minutes latter sonic and kunckles clreared the game because the are professionals at dis game they finally went sto sleep and den dey were dreaming beating up roclors at this stage AND THEN IT WAS 6AM.

time: 6:01am/06:01

plaice:still the same place you bicth man

Charactesr: Tamo Sonic (sonic,tails&knuckles) knuckles finally slept it right

intoducing the new recolors: gyro and real gyro the former sucked and the latter problem was he is recolor. Gyro boasted u sucks guy i am beta than you guis i am foster than sonic and stunger than knuckles and shadow combines now. (GyroHedgie453) yo now him real gyro(TheRealGyroHedgie) ranted about gyro siad ''go away you sucky drawing recolors and i am also a recolor but I draw well but still...Gyrohedgie453 you are irrevlent right now!''

Gyrohedgie goes away to Bankington (2km east) and neva hrearassed him today again he is gone for now Sonic said HOW DO YOU DO THAT!111111111111!111!11!11 in a manry voyce

REAL GYRO answered i have random ronts pulled out of my ass and it sometimes work. This is one of times maaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn.!..Tails saod i fanily spoke towards you, reel gyro it was tone of those monents were one was lokking up to anothre

Real Gyro said bye guys remember me tails for ranting to other recolors as a redolor. Knuckles siad sonic stap sohuting relax,sonic always levels up. Knuackles and Segonic fought each other for non reasun onec again sonic knew what where Rigby, Haley and Mr Smee were SO Random ship start.

plaice it was set in Westlern it is the east suburb of Westlands City it is connected by metro/subway lines M1,M8,M6, WU4 & WU11, the time was 07:50hrs/7:50pm and the charcates were Mr Smee, Rigby and also a female tails (Haley)

Smee(nearly the same guy) said So what are we doing now? Rigby repiled i dount know what we were ment to do at 9am.(awesume guy). Smee re-repiled know the thing that they ere doung at 9am ''Oh yeah... I know what we are doing!'' Rigby just tole him stright Well then come on, Smee! TELL ME!

Suddenly there was fight going botween mr smee and rigby for nothing becuz Smee shouted'' I will NEVAR TELL you small raccoon!'' Rigby shoutrepiled OKAY THEN WHO THE HELL are you TO TALK. rigby should been carefol abut that sayong

Smee ranted anglilyFUCK YOU SMALL IDIOT WHO ALAWYS GET US INTO SHITY SIUTIONS AND I ALWAYS HAS TO GET US INCLUDING _Sonic and Tails_ OUT OF THE SITIUATION! YOU BATARD! Rigby was the smarter one because he said in loud ''No way I WANTED TO GET AN XBOX AND sonic heoes! i didint know dose njnjas woukd try to kill us ,man''!

Haley ranted Hey stahp the argurment yout two! Rigby, you are too dumb to live sometimes alought sometimes you are smarter than him and Smee, you sometimes think you can do no wrong when you're are doing the wrong stuff. They both shutted up since because the commuterz were pretty pissed off and so was Haley so you know what happende after a certain time.

They got off the WU4 metro line at Nouton Park which is near sonci's and tails' house. Rigby calmed down butt Smee were _still_ amazingly angry because rigby's dumb move lat night even rigby doesnt care abut it and so it was _onesided_ and now it is Sonic, Knuckles (_and Tails for no reason_) to listen to the elegant conversaion dat is Rigby versis Mr Smee.

Rigby said camly(cocpared to smee anwayz) NO YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! Smee shouted like a large ham NO YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW!

Sonic:wat the hell is goin onnnnn knuckles.

Knuckles: i dunt know anytihng about this figt sonic i just donot know.

Rigby said go the fuck away from me, OLD GUY because smee would not leave him ALONE

Smee repiled NO WAY I AM GOING AWAY FROM SONIC, YOU ARR.

Moredcai cames in to the elegant conversation dat is the figt about nothing but annoyingness to smee and rigby _actually_ wants to leave intoducing modrecai rigby's fruned. Moredecai broke fourth wall saying Why is my name nevar spelt rite?. Narrter who was human uhhhhhhh...never mind

Mordecai said Finally my naim is slept right also what Rigby and Smee fighting about? Haley and Tails called out Rigby being a extreme idiot and Smee somtimes being a designated hero. guess who had the longer one? Sonic snarked and refenced tv tropes by sayung What an idiot guys.

Haley knows she was the only female charcater in the fan-fic so far but there's lots females more to be introduced including brittany Rigby sid fuck you sonic youer are an idioyt man yourself

Smee: CALM DOWN RIGBY YOU FUCKER MANNNN finally this stahpped after 20 miutes _all because of rigby_.

intoducing Sonichu who is now gay but stright in some form he broke of out the horrible comic called de same naim. Sonichu was intoducied ans soid wat happened? Sonic knew him and siad oh wait you are that guy i ''saw'' at station sqauare. [sic] Haley said Rigby and Smee were fighting for some reason. the formed wanted this to be because he had swanic heroes

Tails finished stotement for her and now they were fighting for nor raeson other reason sayong that they r better than the other aone even rigby was not fighting.'' Narrter is totally not the narrator thats goes about sotry but sometimes he is cool.

Narrter said to culm down everyone Come on lets play some pikmin 3. Sonic has a Wii U in his house and i got him the second copy so let's go guis.

after playing pikmin 3 for hours...Smee swaid whooo thats was a good game. Rigby said Why did i have tiom be a secong player ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh so i hav no skill at dis game.

Smee askekd what is white liquid on your mouth Rigby anasered i do not know you are talking about we were drinkong cereal. Sonica/Sonic Gal appeared and was intooduced by saying that was a real experince with you, Rigby. you are one of those professionals. Rigby asked them Thanks, here's 70 pounds what do you want to buy? More random accuss memory? Better boot-shoes? Something else? Sonica and Haley anawsed We do not know whay to buy yet. It could RAM or boots. Sonica and Haley left house to go shapping at the markeut.

Smee siad this becaus of egoistical person ''I AM THE BEST AT PIKMIN 3. NOBODY CAN TOUCH NOR HIT ME!'' Sonic said supidly stap losing yourself to dat ego of urs ,old guy. Smee shouted stupifly YOU ARE LOSER, SONIC. I am sorry. Rigby is somewat smarter (he knowa abut randum access meory) and too dumb to live at the same time(pissed on a ecletic fenace six times)

Rigbysaid i miiight impruve on the ''game'' Knuckles repiled riiiiiiiiiigght, my raccoon friend. narrter put out pikmin 3 disc and put the diske back in the bawx on sonics shelves Narrter said i am going nao you are prety good at it Sonic.

Narrter left ad house after playing oikmin 3 and dat moment. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mr Smee, Mordecai and Rigby wuh still dere at the sonic house.

Mordecai randumly said Driveclub is comeing out soon when releesr date is known! It's ssooooo coool! Rigby was foriving at this point and said NO WAY MAN SEE YA LATTER SMEE!

Smee was not aungry anymore but was snurky Do not come near me.

Tails:finally sum time in da soptlight i can defeat gyro in under 20 secinds

Smee: _Subtle, Tails_ You are dat powerful. Thank god for rRigby leving yu know how annoying he is is?

Knuckles:I argee to a level. He also funny and cool like sonic is.

Tiails:Let's leave hier to the end of the chapater.

TO B COCKTINUED


	2. 2:too many cookers and few dunks

It is now mega crossover tiem Total Characters(_not _including other minor characters):_100_

**Chapater 2**_:too meny characters_

Sonic said woooooooooollllllllw dats a lot characters

Smee siad this is one sixth of all the characters in lion king fanfic cuz he knaws. got damnit there are not many characters. Sonichu annonced All characters comeing soon

Tails knows What da hell just happened. Mario who fetured in part 2 siad Me neither. wut did a-happened.

Time:3:40pm

Place:Westlarn in Expro park

Sonic, Smee and Sonichu was at the expo palk wating for the second gaim event of the year for Sonic had Sonic Lost World and the 3rd Sonic wii u Title.

Sweet bro come into expro park he said: GO DAMN this is taking a lyng time for gamascon

Sonic It's not until 22nd of august and it endz at the 25yth of augurst Smee anaresed awwwww maannnnnn i cannot wait for more sony bulbshit. Sonichu We can still enter the Riders Graund Prix at this time now. Sonic, Sweet Bro and Smee:we already did enter ourselves. Before E3 so thats really early! Sonichu I finally got entered a few dyas before today! Sonic, Sweet Bro and Smee said togother WE ARE QUALIFED BICHES DUDES.

Rendom people stare at them while they wrere congrautioned themselves and thats a randum monents for all u guys.

The World Graund Prix[sic] might never have a correct spielling but it has 15 races with up to 50 riders. The current ruiders? Well, they are Sonic ,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Charmy,Shadow,Rouge,Sonichu,Sm ee and Wild Sonichu.

Cerruently Mario,Luigi,Mordecai,RigbyBeat and Yoyo are waiting to get enetred. The World Graund Prix starts on the 11th of October and ends on the 6th of June.

MORE FILLER **so barbeeque time **

Sonichu has idea Lets start a bbq round. It might seems like abad idea but the skills will very accarding to the people. Smee said i do not know abut this. will dis work Sonic? Sonic siad i do'nt know but...I HAVE UMLIATE BBQ SKILLS. Tails come in and Tails says OR so you think you have bbq skills.

Sonichu annuced I am the host of this shit jawb. Rigby and Knuckles and Mordecai come in the park to make bbq food. Billy Hatcher comes in and says you suck eggs biches Rigby boasted No WAY you suck eggs btch

30 minutes later

Sonichu annunced ALL RIGHT CONETSTANTS YOU ARE making bbq food so this is FOR real...LETS STARET

Everybofy was cooking their meat with pirecisiom and Sonic uses his random bbq skiwls so that ist is good. Sonic sed THIS IS A RWEAL THUNG YOU SHITS HAVE NO FRIKKIN SKILLS! and mr smee was povoked by sonic's reaponse amd he replied ''okayyyyyyyyyy then''. Mordecai and Rigby were cooking burgers real fast and quick. Billy Hatcher and Knuckles were trying to cook _eggs_ on a _grill_.''What are wii even douing with those eggsd?'' seid kunckles seconds latter Billy Hatcher repiled ''we are just barbequeing thos eggs, we are serius''.

Sonchu shoted WE have you a REAL variety of COOKING teams taking bbq to THE NEXT GENERATION inculding the egg-cooking team. Alph said I am just here for no reasond i am sure i'm goin be important soon.

alph levft the expro park and waitied outside the westeron gate while Smee and Tails were cooking fish and kebabs. ''It is a fishy job.'' remarked Smee while adding a pun. ''WE are having really creavtie KEBABS! Tails shoued. Sonic thinks his is the best meat in the world even though it wasnot good ''F YOU GUYS i am thebest bbaq-er in the world rifht there right naow.'' Rigby and Mordecai sid ''uhhhh...never mind this is a cool coktest.''

Tiwm 7:00pm

Date: 6th august

plaice:expro park,Westlarn

They finally dtop cooking their bbq-ed shit/ food and people states judrgeing on Sonic's food, Smee's and Tails' fodu, Knuckless and Bill Hatcher's food and Mordecai's and Rigby's foud and also they voited fo' the their favourite bbaqed food annnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd Sonic was in last because he was xtremely confident abdt his food but a not a lot of cooking. Somic sid Why am i thw worst at the conktest. Rigbys's was betteh than soncis' by 18 points.

7:15pm

Sonichu annouced And so the best coozers in the park was Rigby and Mordecai woth 35 poinpts and in second plaxe it was Smee and Tails with 33 points. Nearly everybody left the expro park and Smee and Tails were going to the Two-Screen Pub for the first time

9:00pm chapater 2 part 2

Tailssaid do yoyu have J2O orange drink guys. The berman repiled yeah we do now

Sonic and Knuckles were on weed and were tyrong to sing and epicl yailed''OHOOOOOOHHOHOOH this is the day of days life man my life my life go away into self piss! GOOG WIN!'' Alp was there as well and ALPH said i might have a beta time dieing than i had listening to antophoric animals on drugs trying to song this song.

suddenly brittany (from pikmin 3)comin the pub while hign on weed also mordecai was high for no reason at all because of rendom sene COME ON GUYS I HAVE NOR ALL DAY TO BEAT YOU OH WAIT I DO! shouted Brittany. the pinkhaired girl was whiny and unlikable to a extent for some reason butt for naow it is part 3 of this filler chapater Go the fuck to the moon! siad Mordecai in a angry voice. Rigby amd Sonic siad Hey idiot you cannot go to the moon. Brittany sai ''WHHHHHYYYY I will just leave this pub!'' briitany left thr two-screen pub so its does not even less sense

10:30pm

Shadvic said''i do noyt drink'' and den the starts drinking beer because he was hypocrite he said again''I AM THE BEST THE REST A RETAREDD THIS MORNING. Mordecai repailed Shut up, dead horse recolor you are pointless''

And then shadvic slept for thirty seconds and then restatred speaking ''You are such a fu-'' Rigby interrupted AND SAID''GO BITHC somewhere els on youtube''Shadvic tried saiyed I am not a loser Rigby shouted braibely Well then prove it! if you can

Shadvic kicks two men and fights both with rundhouse kicks and homing attak and telekinsis Narrter said Hey Shadvic what are you doing? Shadvic knows about it and says OH SHIT i dont shouttedWELL DEN STAHP THIS MADNESS

Shadvic whiskered Well looks i have finlly failed thsi time I might win this fight soon and so he waits...?

11:20pm

Shadvic got out by 11pm/23:00hrs. Narrter, Rigby and Sonic gets out ten mniutes later then sonic runs carrying eachother and going as fast as they can to eaich of theire homes Smee answered ''that really fats and i shoudl stay here at the punb''

12am/00:00hrs

Smee was bored and says I shoudl really go home now

Knuckles was drunk on achol STAY the in the evening, go Smee GGOOOOOOOOOOOO Smee:Lets' go home knuckles Knuckles shouted harrily GO HOOMMME LOOOOOOOOOL Smee anaserd nope uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...okay

Alph tried to rpa buuuuuuuuuutt...his english was nessed up and all oveh the plaice

Alph quicksaid I was not even trying to fail go kick yourself Smee snarkly said YOUR RAPPING IS CRAP and tha anglish(koppai english) proves it. Alph tried hard but he said FUCK i know that i wille try to improbve my rapiing.

Smee buasted well then own me then.

Smee and knuckles got home within 15 minutes usong the bus(627). THIS EVEM DOES NOT HAPPENING EVERY DAY

12:45am

Mickey and Mario said before guys come home whare was I in this cahapter Smee who was here said you are here. Mickry and Mario said wooohoo. mickey and maerio went and hud fight scene and mickey had his pointbrush and mario has the fyreball to

Sonichu was annucer and he was reddy and the fighters were ready

Oh noes when mario use firepunch GODMANIT MICKEY IS ON REAL FIRE and mickey doent care he make mario bleed reed paint and _mario is a fucking power _and uses combos when fuded up and mario _using _his hammer and mickey wasno dead...mickey paints basketball and uses _chaos dunk and _it was sucessful like the bigman did it.(sweet bro and hella jeff) Mario derrected one blast and it hot mickey and mickey was net affected and then mickey had killar move using own piss, Mario was tiredo after soon time and Mickey won this game

Mickey said You will never while i am here insiden the city Mario shouted that was so amazing ant they wont to back home where day slept

chapater 2 end but...nothungs stops here...wait for chapater 3


	3. 3: POLICE FORCE and bad physics

**The crossunder show chapater 3:Louie vs. whateva**

C3-1: DA POLICE FOURCE

7:40AM

Tomo souted Fuck this i am old enough to drive. She is now 17 yers old and is driving a magentah car using her skolls Louie anarswed sracsitly WHAT A GREAT GREAT JOB. shw was going 54 mph on 35 mph roads

Tomo tips over her car and fully flipz the car sideguays Smee looked at the perfmance and seid ''GUG DAUMN THIS IS EPIC WIN! she should drive better.'' Sonic also said ''it was too cool to b bad driving'' Tomo accidently had skills ian driving so she was still driving and thewn went to home.

Smee randomy said I CAN PULE MONEY OUT OF ASS. No, seriously. Smee pulled £330 out of the butt to prove it (the fail skill) Sonic saw it and anwsered ''HOW do you that, OLD GUY?'' Smee repiled ''I don't know? uhhhhhhhh randem laxzers?'' Sonic and Smee both werw amazed.

8:20AM

Alph shoued No WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! i cant beleive he can do that. beacuase it was rare yet rendom skills Smee and Sonic both shuted at same tieme It is real skill! i dont know how I/he god it butt he has it sumehaw.

Tails saw and queationed them WHAT IS DISEVEN ABOUT?'' Smee pulled out £10 out of his butt. Luigi anylased and said ''HOW duoes one dnoes a random skille that can only be fround in few plaices!'' Mario anawresed ''lasers?''

9:00AM

Louie said I am the in DA POLICE FORUCE. Shawing his jumper, turquise shirt and black trousers, He loked coool but sonic sid''Good no, it was'nt good ida'' an two second later Tails qsationed him ''Wait you realy are in the psolice foerce?

Knuckles said''OH SHYT A MANN!'' every body stares at knuvkles Knuckels anwsered ''WHAT? is dat stupeid?'' Louie said''I nave garqudated in da polive test.'' Kagura:be careful dethen then.'' Louie went in his new police car and spoeded to that SHBWAY SHOP he odered the subway club ''I also work here for no reason!'' siad Finn the Human ''GIVE ME THE SUBWAY CLUB FIR FREE I AM NOW APOLIVE OFFICE-'' shouted louie befufre getting interrupted by finn sayong''you need to pay the for the subway clu-'' Louie ran off as fast as knuckels[knuckles sound the same] and paid and then speoded agaon

Haryy Potter scriamed''WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU POLICE OFFICER!'' Louie never stahped moving his ccar using his feet he was spoding on foot Jake THe Dog:''OHNO, bulbship and i got pikmin 3 the gaime.'' Louie found Gyro and arrested him on suipcion of profession of cannabis and itoent to supply even he had grass weed. Jake said ''fuck this memnot i have pikmin and i prodred mario kart 8,super amrio 3d world and sonci slost world GOG COOL.

12:00PM

Master Chif was being follwoed by don mattrivk because of stolen ''swag''. even thugh don mattrick stowle it in the first palxce. Louie saw Don Mattrick's swag that was tolen and arrusted Matser Chief for no raeson. THANKS, Don (!)

Rigby was trying to make a spirte series by making crappy nitetime scenes (witch were really inverted daitime scenes), recolors and exprorsions ''I ma going to make it stupily awesome by intodcing shadvic'' he said.

1:15PM

Louie was a good guy. the subway thing was compeletey justfoed because he is a police his mond Alph, Finn and Master Chief are shyt because they areni police officer so derefore thay are wrung. Louie stole some stuff from the game shop and the story does not puishing fot rit. Alph came in and found that Louie stole 4 Xbox 360 Es and the last two copies of Halo 4 so hec oduld rage out the halwo fans Alph shouted ''Louie,YOU PISE YOU ARE SHUT ARE BEING A PORICE OFFIRC'' Master Chief teleport to a prisen coll and said''Just got me to the fail jaile''

narrator's saying

Louie thinks he is very inteelgient in his own way is defeinatly a hero and ovorybody eles was idiot for gotting it wrong beacuse he was law guy. also why was matsur chief arrused by don?

3:30PM

Louie was fired from being a police officer for arresting random people for no reason...I am lyong at thsis shid

Louie later arrested Alph because he ehats him and arresting Sonic for sppedingg..._on foot _usind a law that_ dose'nt exist_. He suddenly becomes too dumb to live after arresting Alph as he becume speeding drivah and almost cause _three crashes_ thank to being martystu goog guy

3:50PM

Sonic said ''This is really ridcolus.''Alph repiled''Why is this halr-assed officer still hier'' It had not occured to them that this officer will be nevar let go frum job.

Master Chief left whill saying fuck this. #teleports to Dons house and says to him ''jus leave me alone or you are regitting this.''he had lazer gon ponted at bails hime out and all charegs were doped Sonic whined''ooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!?y olo?wiiiin?

4:40pm

everybody left because louie is good ami ritge? Sonic and Alph go on their own bikes(emphasis on _own_) and Louie stewels a bike and goes afflter Sonic and Alph because he is obviously a good police offcier and he is totally nwat crap at beign oine

Sonic and Alph dropped the charges including the _notexistant_ one and Louie was still a police officer despite being a idiot to extreme levels Ray apperead and said ''what an idiot for chasing two people on bikes using a stolen bikes Mighty saig''got damn this i has inpresed me to ride miy bike. Ray seid''me ass weil.'' Mighty and Ray pasred Louie and joied Sonic and Alph

5:20pm

Parkerlamb/Parlamb Stn.

Louie soon went down Hill Road but the chashed went down Birchblake Avenue Louie souted''STOP YOU REATREDsS'' Ray repiled''wE wILl NEvar stOP.'' Louie resouted ''stap fuaking grammer up an natoh'' the fuicked gammer never stops in this finfic

Mimicrow saw Louie and the guys teld them to sahp and _both_ Louie and the guys stopped. Louie shouted in mean voice What were you doeing to me. these bitches think they can outrun me THE BEST PORICE OFFICR OF OUR TIEM!

Mimicrow siad Wendy told me you were acting smug all about it. suddenly Wendy was skateboarding downhill and stopped next to mimicrow an evil guy but even evil guy has stanards Wendy shouted in coolvoice: I SAW YYYYOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Louie shoutedyou are not policcccce officers so effffff you. Mimicrow and Wendy were arrested ando token to jaiel becsuse of louies' smugness. Wendy anased in tone terriblr tone what is this even abut?

Louie shouted FUCK YOU I'M LAW GUY! Louie cocntued arresting with Smee and Knuckles with_ no reason at all. _Knuckles knows louie is idot and regarked What did I do that was unlawful? Louie shouted for secund time FUCK YOU I'M LAW GUY!

Smee was confused knows asaid what'd the? because bad piolce often in the da police fource becuz it suckesd big time

Louie bwoased I'M ONE OF THE LAW GUYS! so to annoying people

Smee:I have english iwsues anyway?

Louie shouted LAW GUY! agaon for fourth time Sonic teleport to jail unitentioally so to make harry potter come here and he shouted WHY AM I EVEN HERE ANYWAY?

Louie says suprised For the first time i darn't know. I'M A LAW GUY

Smee snarked Watch that phrase become a punishment. in shot time Knuckles repiledGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! why is this wrung Wendy noted that was not Smee is not wrong

Sonic said I hate this teleport shute.

Harry potter returns and wit Smee's abrity to profuce money is able to bail them out (nawt wiid guiy). but he does not until 9pm but says ''enjoy the ride''

Knuckles know about timing? sys does he or does he not? Louie shouted for third time FUCKING LAW GURY

Smee is savvy and he knows thisI WOULD SWEAR butttttt...I want to get out as eurly as we can

Louie shouted I AM LAW GUY AND ONLY MENEY[sic] CAN TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO and profed he was seteupid

Knuckles snarked Hypocritial idiet

Louie boasted for 5th timeI AM A LEW GUY AND I AM IMMERTAL

Sonic sracsity siad Thanks for being inspied by... Wendy knew this fanfic by sturm and finiahed the lyne ''My Immortal you read thut too Sonic?'' Alph said opiononWhe would not road that just to see how turrible it is? Sonic shouted in god voice ALPH! you caime back

Alph asked I knew Gyro would get beck in soon. But what about they rest of thum? Louie shouted for seventh time ''I AM A LAW GUY!'' Alph sadid That's it? whar an epik fail on a huge scale. I have seen worse in the city, at home and on the coast.

Louie shoutted All right eveyone except Gyro get out of the one cell. Gyro said This is bulbshit. it was buiborb pun for pikmin 3

All but louie and gyro said Let's go back home and then fing was pronlem and louie left on time was tired for rsals. Louie was to be fired at da next day because _it was a break day and boss is a real idiot_

**C3-2:Smee's Rendom Revange ft. Joff Fischer from american dad**

Smee shouted to cause confrict WTF?! Louie is the egoisitic police oofficer he's ultra crap. would it werke this time?

Louie boasted I AM THE BEST and Smee was sceesful at trulling Smee reboasted YOU ARE ULTRA CRAP AND SO R SUMEOTHERS Louie siad loudly Smee, you nevar-stuping besterd

Smee boasted Fucking fuck you Louie boasted I AM FASTAR Smee fuaid NOPE YOUNG IDIOT I AM FASTER

annoucer finn the huamn and also jeff fischer APPEEARS

WAURNUNG, ARE READY SMEE? ARE YOU REDEY, LOUIE? Louie gets the headstart by 100metres botch. Smee finally starts running in da race and sterts doing parkoeur skills likkkkke sick ams louie betta speed up oh waide he did speed up starts out lik SUBWAY SURFERS EVEN LOUIE HAS a jetpcck and goes fats and back on the walls Smee went from thet roff to the gruund in nope time at alle time.

LOUIE, SMEE CTACHING UP RIGHT NOW ao getta plan soon right BUT whats this smee has super boost and HE goes as fst as sonic now he's got on bus and it is a top of _double-decker bus! _SMEE JUMPS OFF WITH NU SHOT and louie is only 10 metres fucking away and he GOT SRPYUNG SHOE and goes SLIGHTLY faster and jump OBVIOUSLY highar he jumps over buses even _duble-deckars._

They ar going under the ground on the M15 subway stations Montford and Louie has god a storng lead and puts his wirelez card and the doors open on the farie gate and he somehows _makes them stuck_ 75 metres waway Smee is just at the bus station run through like hes Knuckles that guiys heis parkoeur skills has taken to the next level and goes and gets ticket and goes to the station on goes to the fare gatws and fieos the broken faire gate fast and grinbs the cecolstor(escralator).

Louie and Smee were a short distance away whins Louie runes down the second escalator and Smee_ grinbs the secund escalator_. OOOHHHH SMEES ABUT TO WIN THIS SHIT. Louie runs off and JUMPS LIKE IT WAS NO SHIT and Smee does that but lands on the ground and gets slight sowah and both get SUPER SPRING SHOES and runs..._on the tracks_ and RANDOM SHYTE to the etreme and _jump onto oopesitr platforms sidways_ and it was professionals and SMEE PULLS A HOVERBOARD OUT OF NOWEAR to use his card and exits the undregrounf so _runs on a tram route and __**Louie does the same thing as well**_.

On the_ tram tracks_ Smee LOST HIS SPRING SHOES and louie jumps _over a tram and ONTO ELETRIC WYHRES OVERHEAD._ Louie was shocked and Smee finally won and was eletric shoked as well but hewas okay LIKE A BOSS

Smee:I am actually the better of us two

Louie said sadilyI was fired from DA POLICE FOURCE Smee was surprized and said _Seriously? _Not lawbreuking_ but taking a break get u firod? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH?! _Everybody knows dat da police fource was cockupt and fail.

Gyro was using sock to hided money he said sock cuntrul at seconf level to invoke disporprotionate rebitution

Louie was sad but ananwered anyway0'' fuck i cannit capture gyero anymore i am not law guy.''

Gyro knows Louie is no LAW GUY anymore he said hahahahahahaheyayaheyaha Smee snaerked siad fanfics making little sense (sometimes in context)

chapater 3 part 2 in one setence: PHYSOCS fail to be real,fail annucer, _random parkour and __**eletricty surviours**_

_**time:10pm same day as opart 2**_

characters were wutching new b-movie(future fanfic) and Smee wont to sloep

Drake knows Ash steals something and snarks i am sure it was justifted oh wait it was nothing.

Sonic gog damn Ash what are you deing while kivking a _black person._

Drake said this is the shit! what wrong with hero though Sonic anawarsed story calls him that but he was acutally villein!

Sonic shuted Rose,do not goe with tha ''HERO'' he sucked big time seriously i miss sonic xtreme

Drake said WHY U MARRY ASH, ROSE HE MADE HER FAT SOMEHOW BECUZ VOMIT WHY ARE YOU DOING WHYYYY?

Parappa was bored and was playing fifa on ps3 along with william shakepare picture neer it and terevision. when movie onded he said why u scarred

End 00:40/12:40am

Drake left one minute latter


	4. 4: living in the westlands

**The Crossunder Show chapater 4 part 1: Welcome random people**

Drake, Sonic, Smee and Parappa and Alph wokre up and got ready to beet evil using bike skills. Sly woke up earlier and stole random stuff and went to the infamous Easternberg and he nevah caim back.

Alph was wearing a blue shirp,a bbaby blue hoodye,trucksuit shorts and summer sandels.

Drake wes waering a michael joreden shirt, cergo shorts and perple and greun shirts.

Sonic was wearing true blue shorts only.

Smee was wearing a blue and cyan shirt, dark blue shourts, sandels and his signature hatt.

you know what Parappa was wearing but with sandels

I fucking got clothes over with nao to get on with the rest of ther sturry

Alph,Sonic,Smee,Drake and Parappa went on there bikes and roda around the Westlands for no reason beoting Gyro (not RealGyro) and sume otherr recolirs but dey were going arund the city for nopereason. Louie still approntly a polrice oofcier so he is LOUIE:LAW GUY! Louie said''step right there you will nevah beet me, LAW GUY.

Smee midlefongered Louie wbitch made him moar skilled. He seid''fuck me, i new this was a crappybad idea'' und louie wented faster on his spoed byke all boke riders wont uphill but fuck phsyics. Sonic glotche on his bike and junped fast and he was in furst palce

''It was the random race''Said Jeff Fsiher on his bike scirpt moide

Drake siad I dont know gonna sped uph Sonic is in the leed he hafway threw the courose Smee:this is compete bulbmin buibshit

Alph:I saw the London transport museum somwear here but i have never found a piss container. Every body stairs at alph and his filler sayong Smee said''letss keep on going never going catch up to sonic.''

Parappa:I finally got a fucking because i am fucking ridong bikes

Evrybody elzz:no shiyt. They went threugh ontu Officer's Square and passed Officer's Square CityTrain station Sonic said''this is comllete amazingess as i passe subway exits and bus stops and two randum lendmarks!'' Smee passed Sonic finoly after 22nd st/Laindon Av at a speod diffrene of 12 km/h. After going the 11th bike highway Jeff siad something''why was this creatid for cyclists? To be very useful that cyclists can be liko cars or just be fillur so that bikes can ride on it? At this menmt ti si very useful for bykes so it twill servive the rush hour crush.'' Smee knew this was philophosic at this moment

They gott off the highway and cycled the bike lanes to their home Drake and Sonic said''We are goin to own the rest'' Sonic conutied''I will own you ass weel.'' Sonic busted and reached the finnish line and Drakes was second and Alph and Parappa were third and fourth only a shoet distance resectively. Smee was in finth and Jeff was last in tke race.

They finolly got home and playing on Tails' Wii U on wii mode which had virtual consoles tons of games. Mordecai so was fukeng jerlous ''This is neerly all the games in wie virtual consore.'' Tomo said F-ZERO X was the one of the good racong games. Narrter knows F-ZERO X also had a expausion kit but you needed the diske drive for asked Why was the diske drive shurt-lived yet so pouplar in europe and japan because narrter has one.

Rigby anasered quastioned I DO. NOT NOE. Vector said I was cocfused anways Smee knows Goofy runs a gaume shop with censoles that you might haue never heard befure. it incrudes atari juagar Alph shouted GOT DAMN i dont know y i am intested in these obsure conseles

Drake screamed JESUS CRIHST Real!Gyro anaised I am drawing art for an animay. Alph said Ohkey den Partt 2 might be in development for 1 more day?

**The Crossunder Show Chapater 4 part 2 made by a male teen. That's right!1**

Parappa and Hella Jeff were sk8ting in da city like they did singing

''I'm running at the spped of sound and got my break that whats my ranbow!''Hella jeff sung. they were skating a an slite incliyne in densley pouplated area.

They saow sweet bro and he seid hi to hella jeff was sakting downhill on a slight lincine in denze place where people seid hi, gouys

FUCKENG TOKING IT TO THEN NEXT LOVEL it has nuthong to do with skate 4 (now in deveopment by cocfrimed by eletronik arts) THis is canong monent inutoducing Benn and Jinon complete the initail three orginial character triyo[trio]Nake said Come on i gota quickscode thos guiy on cool of dity!?

Jinon shouted Shut ahp! I dont cair if i am block the shutted Eurrrrrghhhhhhh! FUCK IT *geds out of the gaine* jinon was wanting enetring to in the grand prix Nake/Benn was tiried about becuz he didint want to enetrWhat do u want me tom do tosdy

Jinon said in untried voice enetr ourselves in thriders gruned said AWWWWWW FUCK because hed ididnt want it to with

Jinon 'speaks' Japanese and so Jinon says*frum japrunese* The grand prix is the next racing level in wotch you owning a heverbuard in ararce and other well stuff as good. Benn told Jinon Don't spoak Japanese noxt time

Jinon knows he is marty stu I am MARRYSUE no one can touch ume Narrter reappears(he is humen c?) and sayis I alreddy enrtered my self in the contost. Jinon said fastly OH SHIT! I HAVE GOT TO ENETR MYSLEF IN THE CONTOST! bitch..

Jinon appicled online and was accupted because he was MATTYSTU Matty and Stet who are Benn, Narrter and Tails ''frinnds'' are also matystu Tails aknowledges ''Do we need more martystus, wir-''

Jonthun (me) the balance is now equal to mary stu to non marry stu. Tails confused that it was decision Wha? Jonthun says it is a oroginal phrase Jonthun goeis back to his house by bus he has a Wyreliss card.

Tails:Okay what?

Matty said he canfurt moniy and piss on plants so thay can grew. i am is the best of the marty stus(he is not wrong) Stete is stepid but not annoying and somethmes uesful syas can do tons of things

Stet boasts ''I can make rooms bigga in the insine without warping everything. there is a limit'' Matty says Fuck that, I have sucky rappong skells but evertone loves eme. Stet was serously confused? he said why the hell have that ability it just makes you sucky.

Cutt to Sonic and Sonia finally remeating each chover Sonic wats sonuc underground Soo you are stille a whieny bitch Sonia shouted IAM NOT ONE I AM PRINECSS Sonic sarcastilly siad Well thonks, princess Sonia shouted I have been gotting process- Sonic said Bye in a small tone SONIC leaves and Sonia whingas abut sonic leafing. Sonia met Mordecai on the waie back

Sonia said Just go way from me angrliy. Mordecai said Sorry for dustrbing you, princess because sonic underground he knaws about thats. Sonia:shat shp. Mordecai went on his jeurney and waus doing parkour beacuz it was funn and jumped off a wall so he had no damadge fuck physicks totai sick

Mordecai siad ''HEYYYY why u runung?''Ben Tennyson knows he haive got toi save another wurld so he can save anuthor randuem worid.''i am soving wurlds all the time alwans'' Ben was surised and siad Really? Ben Tenyson knowles nad says Its liek myi jowb

Mordecai:Oh hay,Mussleman

Muscle Man/Mitch shouted in mutor mouth vuice Canunt talk gotta gog home

Mordecai broke furth wall ''He is in a rush'' he siade. Muscle Man runs fats to his wahtever house and he sees his face in the blomp and ramdomly backflips because fuck pshycics

Mordecai renopses Fuck why random characters apporing in this shyt? Kagura soys I have prodered xbox one and ps4 Mordecai approntly knows it wes faike you havent prorederd forza fiveth Kagura knowaledges and sayis ''This is reel statment it's true to da mobment!''

Mordecai:AW FUCK

Mordecai booshes home because ending never ways here for you. stat in the live room siad Mordecai to Sonic and Knuckles Knuckle knucked FUCK WHAT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW Mordecai said in loud vuice I HAVE NO SHIT said in also loud voice WHAY ARE WII SPEAKING LIKE THSI they were very loudly and lost it

Sonic:Calme doewn right now tweo you guys.

Knuckle:Hurgh finally stahped caffeine addicted ion

Sonic xtremely boatsed Sonic was smokinf weed right now Y ami right nerreated myslef? I am bitch becuz of smoeking marijuansah. Shadow said A reel bedass has guns and americah dosent ipprove of it idea

Sonic was looking amy's body lustly and seid FUCK yeh renduring is way too cool. Drake asked Can you com to this computer, please? Sonic and Dominic was lo

Dominic(young mr smee, 17 yoars old) shuttedThis is fuxkeng amazing to the next level

''I am expert at cocmputers and all that shiz'' Drake said in eregant voice Alph bosated I brang phones to Koppai and nao all the teenagers are on that shit beacuse this is fuckong aewsome

Captain Charlie did referencing and he was obture aprontly and anasered Fuck it you know me right now! the crowd ckheered WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO Gumball ANNUCEREDThe capatain has appeared for his rubber duky Charlie knows it and idotically says Let's playn call of dutyblacks sop 2. everybody knew he was going regett this latter.

Darwin:This is the bullshit allways got out. everybody started up xbxo 360 and wont on daytona usa dx with use up to sixteem players at one timem Brittany biasted I AM THE BOTCH SO IT HIS TO MANY WEEK Sweet bro shouted widleyDUDE I know people thate blapck opes 2 so let mty waytch the game.

(It is now mega crossover tiem so charakters list

Sonic Characters:sonic,tails,knuckles,amy,cream,big the cat,espio,chramy,vector,mighty,ray,shadow and others

Sega Charcters:vyse,beat,gum,yoyo,aiai,ulala,pudding,am igo,night,reala,billy hatcher and others

Nintendo Chracters:Mario,luigi,peach,bowser,link,zelda and others

Disney Characters:Mickey,minnie,donald,disney,goofy,smee, captain hook and others

Notable Other Characters:mordecai,rigby,narrter,sonichu,wild sonichu, jamstachu, sweet bro,hella jeff,finn and jake,tomo,kagura and yukari and also real gyro,gyro,shadvic _and _rakko)

Awn Xbox livven chapater 5 will be made on computer


	5. 5: PSNetwok and something fillar

**The Cr**ossundar show chapater 5a:Aventures on psn+

Awn PSN+ with DAYTONA USA 1 and 2 Remixed

Vyse:It is the burrship

Donald:YOU THINK YOU ARE BUTTER THAN ME MEN WELL THEN SUCK OIT VITCH

Billy Hatcher:real time bullshot at tits best and often always heppems

Charlie houted I AM BETTAH BURRSHIT THAN YOU ARE OEN Hella Jeff knows t was call of duty

*two actual minutes latt*

Muscleman:I AM GOGIN TO WOWN YOU AS WELL

Charlie:NO I OWN BOTCH AS WELL

Brittany:HEYYYYYYYYY!

Billy Hatcher:What the hell is hopeening

Sweet bro:CHARLIE AND MUSCLEMAN ARO IN A GOME REVALRY AND BRITTONY IS LINEVELD AWS WELLL Billy Hatcher ''OH NO i am a good player at hhis game i am going to ranted at!'' Sonichu:''Dont werry you are nut going to-''

Vector swhined ''HEY LOTTLE KID I AM BETTER THEN YOU ALLWAYS ARE!'' Billy Hatcher was genure savvy and said ''why you say that phrase!I am goging to reget this monnemt. do not act immature thanks to being irionic!''

this is just stepid and foll of win and this is a fanific Smee: This is simply is immuarity at its finest and i have seen worse Vectro:Fuick you fuickterd

Sonichu:Oh damn it*disconnebts the heidset*

Muscleman wunts to friends Brittany on xbxo live Brittany repanse:gog damn why do u ned to do et for no reason. Smee said ''Oh fuck the xbox raige is geeting up al level!'' Vyse cofnused said ''What is hoppening?'' Peter Griffin commented ''It is way fucking on liek seriusely i would bung brittany i would have the vhance!''

Brittany:I do npt any quastions

Brian Griffin:fucking incredible you are you seroius

Vyse:That was something at its best

Smee:it wassssss a little half-assed but one of the beta oes

Tomo shouted I am in this round, byotches! Sonic knew this and thught oh crap Tomo shouted YOU NOT OWN IN THE REGHT WAY ME. YOU WILL DO IT RIGHT, bitch! Vector repiled ''NO WAY, BITCH!''

Tomo rereplyed ''I WILL OWN YOU IN REAL LOFE AS WWELL SO THAT I AM BETER THAN YOU!'' Vector got strategy and said ''I am lost so that i can beat her.''Vyse:''YOU GAWT OWNED GIRL!''

Tomo has also get staratgey and said:I am going to catch up as hard as possinle.

Tomo tries to catch to vyse but vector was in fifth or sixyth by now being passed by peter griffing and muscleman (and mayeb brian) Vector had to have bad skills in daytona USA it had to happen.

Smee:What the fuck, guys. da frik is happerong

Sonic:Vector has supersucky skills in this game only for this part but is good for the most part. Smee:what the hell. it is really, rally incridible Now un the game:Vyse,Tomo,Brian,Peter,Sonic,muscleman,vector, donald and charlie,brittany,billy hatcher,smee and sonichu

Sonichu said da hell just happenied Jinon shouted loudly ''I am in thes game!''

Narrter:I am also in this race and then i am kioking jinon out

Jinon said WHAT I AM GOOD

Narrter:Just see him pluy the race

Sonic was cocfuesd the hell is happening Smee sanrk again ''of course this randomly expert person is no expeort.''

ROLLLLLING START ..3 ..2 ..1 GOOOOO!

Jinon was in fiust because he a martysutu Vyse was in a close socond and Sonic in the equally close thied and Tails vs. Tomo for 4th prace. Tails boasted suck my engine hard like u wlawys do the end of racess. and he _boosted_ as expoted.

Tomo sayed You are stupid ked.

Tails:WOTCH me dhen at this course

Tails did a cleen pass on Tomo and tials won fourth palce. Jinon lapped last place who was Amy since she was here for thr fisrt time Amy:I can't be last son of abitch gonna imporve. She passed Jake the dog he also had no skiels. Jake shouted "HEY!I only got this game yesterday!"

Alph:Go, Vyse ,GO beat jinon that first place guy Vyse passed Jinon for three seconds and won by _FOUR_ SECOND. BIGGEST MARRY-SUE/STU BUST EVER. xbox one? Vyse and Jinon was in first and second rexsectively. Sonic was in third and Tails was in a very close fourth. Tomo finished fifth

Tails:whats wong with fifth prace.

Tomo:its sucks so hard.

Sonic was okay in sixth followed by vector,sonichu and smee Smee sworesaid Fuck. i will imrporve my racing skilss

Donald was raged again why you swear every dya huh!11!

donald was in elevrnth followed by narrter,billy hatcher,amy,jake,brian g. and brittany

Donaldwas calmed and were nice ''This is terrible you are good bitch, brittany'' he siad. Brittany suckd worse than donuald so she incronially said ''What are you talking about? you are betetre than rme!''

Donald:Ohhhhhhhhhkay.

Muscleman:AW SHIT YOU CANNOT PAUSE?

Alph was tried to go sleep but went upstairs on third floor and sleeped. Link was on an adventure with drake for some reason to own simon because they were bored. you can gues how that turned out with them

Link:This is does not a good idea

Drake:I was just there for no reason

Link:I HATE YOU SIMON COWELL! this will. never worrrrk.

Drake:Alright oi heard you so wait a martywtu was netan by a normal guiy. SO COOLLLLLLLLL1!

Smee was snorky guy watch guys who nevar watched become super annoying for secs'' he snorked Drake askeed ''did he had bettur skills?''Vyse shouted as truthe yes i did theose moves and outwon him!

Sonic said This might be a extreme cool mement. They all knw it the monment Smee:I stand carrectedas i domenstrate Jeff was broken on it but aggred ''I dont know but it was xtreme coool.''

Sonic knows this was extremeI knaw right?

chapater 6 is in progress chapater 5 part 2 is cumming soon using Daytona 1 and 2 Remixed with up to 16 player multiplayer and better map zoom is new feutures

**CHAPATER 5b:DAYTONA USA comes to 8th Gen**

It was the cult classic racer of its time Daytona world(disc) and Daytona USA was re-/released for PS4, XONE and Wii U and it was paid special attention because new features like 20 player online and hd visuals and new cars in daytona USA and daytona world(its own disc)  
Sonic:That's wat is was? Awe god damnit! Tails shouted''This is amazing news!''

1/2 hour later

BAK ATE HOUSE Alph was watching livestream of daytona usa dx from yousube cand commented ''That was well but annoying. It has taken long time to prepare aprrontly and it was like a movie at best!''  
Smee repiled''It doesnt make sense even in context sometimes. but itwas woll worth it for the realase!''

on PSNetwork

Vector shouted ''This game rocks like a guitar!'' Smee repiled ''What a pun! It was cool but irrevlent Great job!'' Since dere was 16 or 17 people playing the game the enline servers had some slawdown but noone noticed it and reviews were vurying from mixoed to praiseing

''I have to drive fast and beginner car too slow.''saod Tails and used one uf neu cars for racing fats like the speed of sound! ''You will not beat at me!'' houted Tomo. ''Who the hell started this?!'' shuted Smee. And Vector screamed ''Oh yes I will!'' in badass voice.

Jinon was first all the race and won becuz he was martystue but that spolier. Vector and Tails were tryong to pass Tomo because she wos cheuting in the race btu dey didnt cair.  
''What tho hell!''said Smee so he trying to keep third place to himself but Tomo passed on corner sayong YOU SUCKAH! twoce.''Wow she had actually had skills'' said supreised Tails. Jinon was first. Rigby, Tomo, Smee and Tails were second, therd, fulrth and fifvth resperctively Vector, Sonic, Donald and Knuckles in sixnth, soventh and eigth and ninth repectovely. Shadow, Narrter and Mighty were eleventh twelveth and thirtoonth.

''Go, Tails you fucking smart dude!'' choered sonic. tails said ''thanks?'' like a guy who hated it beacuse of swoaring. ''I DO NOT CARE!'' siad Donald and he kept on racing like guys. ''WATCH IT! said vector  
''No, YOU WATCH THE CAR!''repoled donald.  
''NO YOU WUTCH THE FCKING PAINT JOB!''rerepoled vector.  
''Huh, I guess i have lest the fucking roce''said donald camily in sooth voice and mumbled undar headphones ''Conrgrats, Vector!'' sonic shuted and everybosy heird it ''SHUSH!'' said Jinon ''Okay, expert!'' repoled sonic. Tomo was trying to stay ahead but rules finally know and she wus tereported to ninth ''Yeah, the rules finolly wohn!'' shouted Tails, Rigby and Sonic not at same tiem.

''Who gots eleventh'' said Narrter and Mighty at same time. Mighty won that round the way upside got ahead for narrter by three seconds. Jinon finish first by 1 actutal kilometers. ''Let's boost for to thr finish!'' said rigby and used anuther new feeture BOOSTH! rigby was catcheng up to Jinon  
Smee vs. Tails vs. Tomo vs. Sonic part 1  
Tomo came back to seventh plyce and shoued at top of lungs ''You nevar beat me at this!'' ''Fuick thist shit.'' saod Tails and were foruth place passing Sonic. ''I am incrodbile at this game!'' boastid Smee who in fifnth place ''You are fifth place and youre ego is dis big.'' said Sonic who was sixth place ''what gone happen when you are therd?'' ''do not sak.''said Vector who saw Smee won once and got bad jokes.  
Yeah. Tomo passed everyone legally and stayd third because it wes legal.

'Aw shit, Smee!'' said Sonic. Smee saw this waas bad juke and was qewet

Rigby shouted''I am goin to be sevond!'' and he was second and ahead far of everoyne and den was fonoshed.  
Smee vs. Tails vs. Tomo vs. Sonic part 2?  
''This was lang dostance!'' said Tomo. Tomo booshed agaon and was therd place. ''WAIT FOR ME!'' screamead Tails at above lungs and hes in furth place  
''It is gonna lots of times.I know.'' said smee and finoshed fifth place usong nothing but skilss.  
''I am crap at dis and fonoshed sixth place'' said Sonic and with said again ''HEY WHE I AM TO CALL SLEF CRAP?!''  
Knuckles/Vector/Donald/Shadow  
''Who is ultramate lyfe form i am the one!'' boast Shadow in seventh place.  
''WHO THE HELL THE THINK HE IS!'' shouted Donalds climbling lungs and finished in eghith place

fofteen seconds latter Vector/Narrter/Mighty  
''at least people will know me''said mighty  
15..  
14..  
Mighty finished in ninteh place  
13..  
Narrter:It was cool was said while finishing in tonth  
12...  
Did you know Billy Hatcher was here finishing in elevnth  
11..  
10..  
NINE!  
''Oh shoot!'' shouted Vector in tewleth and finishong  
EIGHT!  
''I am the ! thirteenth?!''said Jake the dong and he was finishung.  
SEVEN!  
SIX!  
Brian Griffin finished in fourteenth  
Chris Griffin finished in fiftonth  
FIVE!  
FOUR!  
THREE!  
OH AND did you Sonichu was shouting those numbers while finushing last  
TWO!  
ONE!  
ZERO!

GAME FINISHED(note:no gamiertags or sumethong)  
First:Jinon what did you excepted  
Second:Rigby  
Third:Tomo  
Foruth:Tails  
Fifth:Smee  
Sixth:Sonic  
Seventh:Shadow/TheUtramate  
Eighth:Donald  
Ninth:Mighty  
Tenth:Narrter  
Eleventh:Billy Hatcher  
Twelveth:Vector  
Thriteenth:jakedwag/Jake the dog  
Fourteenth:brigriff  
Fifteenth:chrisgriff  
Sixteenth:unorginialguy/Sonichu

After a anuther race they went to sleep after watchong family guy

CHAPATER 5-3:SOMETHING ELSE  
intoducing Jane Hook

''What the hell? is happening yesterday?'' she said while being bored  
''I donot know.'' said Sonic

WHILE conversation is heard by Smee on computer worteing fanfic.  
''And who is that old guy?''asked Jane  
''WHO called me old guy?!''said Smee who was ungry. ''you will not cuss me!''  
''Is there someone named Mrs. Smee? Because your are Mr. Smee right?'' Jane asked.  
''John Smee is my real name as is.'' John said. ''Or it is Peter?''  
intoducing Katie for one moment before then Jane dropped psp which i didnt brock  
''You are ugly because you live in council house! You are fat so excersies and i have camera so to grob attention! i am apprently brotish public voice!'' Katie shouted  
Jane punched her and finished with a kick but not before casting idotic rich opinons after ''fight'' Katie went outsidie the door with her tv camera.  
''Thanks, girl! you really dun have the skills of classic pirate. John complentied her!  
''No problem, younger Mr. Smee(44yrsold).'' Jane goggled.

CHAPATER 6 will come soon which about Sports, Heroes and Rivelrys by next week!

''The time for sports will come''shoutted Kagura as a teasor  
''Tennis is to be there'' said Tails as another teasor 


	6. 6:Sports, Heroes and Hope

**The Crossunder Show chapater 6: Longer,Bigger,Crazier and Stupider**

VECTOR IS STRONG DONT LIKE CHAPATER 6-1

Vector comes in the house because tails

Tails said Pkease come in and he didnt know vector were angry because of xbox liven

Vector said I have to throw sowmenoe into a lake

Smee knows vector was still no happy and said We might be free from that-Vector shoued and innerupted GO BITOH IN THE OECAN

Smee was thrown to a poupler lake and suank to neer the bootom of the lake but then floeted up to the serface and so ran back. People weret amazind at6 this feet. Sonic and Knuckles woke up. Sonic:Where's John Smee?

Vector said he was no happy but ruged came here raged at him and then we wunt outside and threw him intoe a random laked. KnuckleS saides Thet is a crap muve from you thsi tiem Vector was giurty was said I know thhat i am surry.

meenwhyle at city centar

John was run like the speed of high speed trains and said I am getting fast near my home I. NEED. TO. SLEEP FOR. ONE MORE HOUR.

Vyse was on xbox live larst night and shouted from dustence Hey lwest night was good! Whoa you are wet? Smee shouted from far gawt throen to the botom of the lake. Vyse says aspun Cannot stap?

Smee shouted at top of lungs GOTTA GO FAST TO HOEM!

BAK AT HOUSE CHAPATER 6-2

Drake scrimed Got damnit to space.

Alph said eurgh bitsh. where is smee but i should know by nwo. Alph and Knuckles wur waiting for 15 minutes and was bored for miles Knuckles:Vector and Smee wont oustide and old guy was thrown in a lake. Sonica whur disgusted Eurgh what room am in!?'' Rigby shutted ''Romm 6 is where stuuff is'' and rought way Sonica and Haley drabbed what ever shit they had.

Sonica:no way lets go

Haley:what?! i can not soon when guy when dissappeared fuck soon too many. I just want to leave becaue sonica does eant to leave the house. Sonica and Haley goes back to a Alisen St. in their home but not before

Vector has calmed down from xbxo one momont and said desuily AWWWW win Louie has reutuened and aunnced I have rutuerd for this episode because it is so long

Haley thinks louie os stupid and told Louie you are not a LAW GUY

Tails:This phrase was teerible was in its on ways

Haley dosent know abut it and so whisered so nope den well i am leaving Sonica said BYE GUYS sadrily. they were leafing and every one shouted shouted in louest tonne bye sonica(Parappa would the loudest to say that.)

*after the genderchainge versions of sonic and tails ''leaving''*

Parappa was fonish firtling with Haley and said got damn she was hawt. Drake fucking said ''Do not get any ideas!''

Mordecai knows thtat was something last night. ''okay what even leaving.'' said mordecai

JOHN SMEE DOES somehting CHAPATER 6-3

Title character tries to save this guy on fiyar and he was smoking when he ''savies'' the guy but _drops_ water on his guy and its was tooped flamirng. Smee founds broken psp and drops lited lightre and gflames up a car. ''I am the shit'' he siade

''What the fuck, Smee?said Dipper pines John leavwes the nowa fmailing car in the _west main street_. He just dud a heroic shute Smee wetn home and piss on bush too legal mannnnnn.

FRIKKING NEW CHARACTERS CHAPATER 6-4

Kagura waz found ropping to 50 cent with alllr the swaring like it was amazing

Kaugura was idiot and desont know where xbox came from and so she said ''where is new altheic staduim because there was no map icdinateing where satdium was so i must be badass.'' She asked benson for fulking directions but benson was angri as susal and shouted ''DON'T TELL ME WHEAR DIROCTIONS WAS YOU FUCKAR.'' Benson was angru and left for somwhear else using train station on suburban rail.

Kagura finolly found stadium with patricks even dough patrick was dumb than her. ''I wonted to sports with you,Kagura as well as with Arnold and Dry Bones'' said Pattick in huge voice

SPOWTS AND TV=XBOX ONE? CHAPATER 6-5

Hella Jeff and John Smee was in HJ's house boking popcorn and meat sarndwichs

John was said:THIS IS...GOT MY FUCKING POPCORN FOR SROPTS. Hella jeff shouted ''this is fucking real sports!'' in the kotchen. they went to living room using SKYE box and were seeign Kagura and whatever playing spowts in skysorts.

Kagura team:Let us get them

Yugi team:WE HAVE VERY POWERFUL USERS

Luigi team:ALL OF US LEFT LONG AGO TO PAY SPORTS

Shadow team:us are fourth team jud becuz we fourth

annucer is jeff fischer agaon

4x100m RELAYE

in first lane kagura,arnold,partick and dry bones. in secdond lane benson, yugi, squadward and muscleman. in third lane luigi , sweet bro, vector and ulala. in fourth lane shadow, brock, steve and meg

Arnold: I am the best in thist hting and has everything

AN GO shadow goes as fast as he can and is fuster than _everybody else_ and luigi is triyong to beat shadow but dpes not by metres it is rocdunlus and benson is last even though WON SECOND AWAY FROME SHADOW he is sucky. ''FUCCK!'' said anronld it was real awesome but kagura team fisrt,shadow and luigi teams were second and third place resrectively and yugi team was last.

''i am acutally better than i am'' said meg. peter griffin shoted at meg saying''shut up, meg.''

CANOEING

kagura in first laine  
squidward in second laine  
vector in third laine  
and shadow in fourth laiene START RACE

And shaduw was bousting ahead of squadward but is was _roadiculis_ in _new lovols _by saying''YOU ARE DEAD!'' squidward replyed ''and i dont care about your simpole feet of boating.'' rigot there shadow and went fast like the speed of sound and wast finishing. ''oh shit!'' said squidward and faster as well and su finished second. VECTOR finished third as in bad time becux rivelry ''this was a bead time for kagura team soupperters.'' said kagura and was last plaice because it wast wired

JAVELINE THRON

Dry Bones is furst

HE WILL go far in placie. HE runnign for to **the lien**. AND THERE HE GOES it is going high and then **it goes shurt dissance. **and was crap shot at only 55 metres he is **carappy.**

Yugi is secund

He is peiss of crap you can HE IS RUNNING FATS and threwed javalin far _and _fast. it is landong soon in a good plice which is 78 METERS HE is gonig be third best  
''I played my catds and i was rught!'' he beasted

Sweet Bro is therd

HE LOOKS COOL. you can tell _this guy was a good one_. He starts rumming and throws perfetly but at good angle _he goes farr_. but he lands at a beatably good A DISTANCE of 87 metres

Brock is last! fangirls he says he is hot.

HE LOOKS less hot then Sweet Bro. HE does a secrot skill of throwong javalins.  
and the run is excellent and throw is gordly and even is epicly fail in fail catagorys.  
HE wiped compition with A DOSTANCE OF 112 METRES or more?  
''HE IS _SOOOOOO AMAZONG!'' _shouted brittany in teenager tuone.

Dry bones is in last  
Yugi is in third a good boost for his team  
Sweet bro was a cool guy in second  
Brock is even cooler in first

CHAPATER 6-6: TOTALLY NO EXBOX ONE, RIGHT?

points lyist  
KAGURA TEAM:12 PIONTS  
YUGI TEAM: 5 PIONTS  
LUIGI TEAM: 12 POINTZ  
SHADOW TEAM:20 POINTZ

TENNIS

Fiost match Luigi evrisus Patrick  
Luigi has hard shots versus Steve soft shots. HARD SHOTS. shoft shot. HARDE SHOT. soft shot. HARD SHOT. finally hard shots guy wons 15-0 and musclemans wins agaoin 30-0! HARD SHOT. soft high soft. HARDER LOW SOFT. soft llow shot. HARD HIGHE SHOTT. 45-15! HARD SHOT soft shot. VERY HARRRD SHOT. 60-15 and Luigi wins the match at thi tiem.

SECEND match steve vs benson

steve's medium-hard shots vs benson's very hard shots if you know wat i meam.  
madium-hard shots. VERY HADR SHOTS. mesium-hard shots. VERY HARD SHOTS medium-hard shots. OHHHH and benson bruke ulala's paddle roght in the moddle of it.  
''AUGH YEAH YOU SHIT TEEN!'' basted benson in ultra voice.

consolatution maotch patrick vs steve

steve vs ulala how is dis going to pray out? soft shot. MEDIUM SHOT. soft shot. MEDIAN SHOT. soft shot. MEDIUM SHOT. soft shot. 0-15! this is week match am i rite. soft shot. HARDER SHOT. soft shot. HARDE DHOT. soft shot. 0-30! soft shot. HARD SHOT! ulala gots it the thong of the year 0-45! later after sometime 0-60!  
steve gets one! ulala gets three! and everybody bored about it. ''i suck at tonnis'' said patrick realizing hos shit at this game

FINALE MATCH benson anginst luigi

benson verrry hard shos versus luigi hard shots  
''You do not know who you sre dealing with'' sohutted benson  
''GONDAMN I KNOW WHO I AME DEARING WITH!'' shouted luigi in louder voice ''GO LUIGI GO! said rigby  
AND DERE ITS GOES. VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! It was herd time for luigi. HARD SHOT!  
15-0 ''aw yeah bitches we winning this match!'' shouted luigi and rigby. benson siad "fate of teem rests on my sholders and skolls!" HARD SHOT. VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT. VERY HARD SHOT! 15-15! this is roduclus to next generation. Wait i have'nt see the soc- THIRTY-FIFTEEN!

''GO LUIGI YOU ARE VERY EXTREEM!" SHOUTED JANE HOOK FROM TOP OF LUNGS (GENDERBENT CAPTAIN HOOK.) she had dirty black hair and was wearing a beavis and butthead shurt and shorts and sendals.''more mary-sues huh huh uh.'' said beavis who for some reason is not with buttehead. HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT!

CHAPATER 6-7:IT WAS END?

45-15! "AHHHHHHHH!" ALL the fangirls were scroming for benson or luigi for because was token very serioesly in the uk and us(I dont know?) HARD SHOT! HARDE SHOT! HARED SHOT! BETTEH SHOT! HAERD SHOT! VERI HAERD SHOT! 45-30 what the hell is going at tonnis match? HARD SHOT HARDER SHOT!  
HARED SHOTI HARD SHOTY! ''This is crazy ass hell!'' shouted Tails HARDER SHOT! HARD SHUT! HADRER SHOT! HARD SHOT!HAURED SHOT! 45-45

it was not not amazing because benson ruturened for the match dosnt anybody understand! ''**YES WE DO UNNERSTAND**!'' SAID AUDINACE for great HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT!VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! HARD SHOT! VERY HARD SHOT! GOT DAMNIT! 45-52 LUIGI IS WINNIG THIST SHIT LATTER 45-60 LUIGI IS _ULIMATE TENNIS PLAYER TO US IN LONGBROOK CITY_** YEAH! YEAH! YOLO to Luigi**! Loser to Benson! THIS CHAPATER IS NO OVER! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY

CHAPATER 6-8:IT WAS HIGH JUMP FOR REALS!

Points  
luigi team:22  
shadow team:23  
yugi/benson team:11  
kagura team:13  
I am confused at this momentm

in first team kagura,arnold,partick and dry bones. in secdond team benson, yugi, squadward and muscleman. in third team luigi , sweet bro, vector and ulala. in fourth team shadow, brock, steve and meg

This takes plaice in august 2014 near south coast

Firrst up was Arnold  
HE is doing side diroft and running fast as was weille and he was jump late and the jump was high AUND HE BEAT THE 1.5M hoeght wioth HALF A METER HIGHYAH! WOOOOOOOOO!adudience  
Second up wis Muscleman he rans slow and has flabbing berly. but jumps high HAS HE MADE IT? OH SHIT HE HAS NOT MAODE IT!  
Try B he is duing some thing. But he HAS MADE IT CHER HIM FOR ERROFT  
_and the audience choors him on!_  
Third up was Meg  
She is fast would you see her stop? NO YOU WOULD NOT AND SHE LIVES UP TO NEW EXTRATIONS! HER JOMPING WILL GO WOILD IN OTHER PLACES IN THE WORLD but not here?  
Last up is ulala  
She hasss long legs and she runs in a fast curve and jumps HIGHER THAN THE BAR BUT BY NOT MUCH  
MUSCKEMAN LOSES ROUND ONE

1.7m high naow  
ulala is first  
herl lang legs and decent speed will make her pass. SHE RUNS IN A FAST CURVE AND REACH HER EXPOCTATIONS! and she jumps high and filps halfway and lofted her legs up hogh and PASSED HIGH UP BARR! YEAH SHE HAWT!  
Meg is second  
even dough the short legs and her above-avarge beauty HER JUMPING IS SUMTEHING AS SEEN BEFORE LAST JUMP. She runs in a stright line which are average and curves at end. and jumps at 2.0m at least at worst. AND SO 2.2m is hought dat she reachd it! ''I am win this sports thing!'' she shoueted  
LAST up is arnold  
he hos even shurter legs and are smaller HE JAMPS THE HIGHEST BY FAR he run in a STIRGHT CURVE! IS HE GOING MAKE IT, IS HE GOING TO MAKE OT! AND HE IS GOIG TO MAKE UT AND SO HE LIFTS UP LEGS IN AHCIEVEMANT! And the crowd goes wildor than befare! **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** siad crawd

1.9m  
ulala passes by short way  
Meg passes by 0.5 metre  
Arnold is vory good at jumping! he passes by far!

CHAPATER 6-8:FUICK THIS? NON WAY  
2.1m  
ulala is first again  
long legs girl will be able to pass? she runs fast butt to slow and jumps TOOLOW! OH NO SHE HADS FAILD  
second try  
AGAIN WIILL SHE PASSE? SHE does ran fast but jomps too late. her legs UP HIGH BUT NOT GOOD enuff HIGH so SHE NOCKED bar and didnt passed!  
thid and last try  
. .THONG? She ran fast and jumps good but passes _under the bar_ and fails to fail and she lwast!  
arnodl is second  
HIGH EXPOCTATIUNS AND ANOTHER GUY LIVING UP TO EXPETATIONS!  
''I am really good!'' he boasted. HE WAS sprint in a curve as high jump high and THE CROWD WURE woiting in HYPE because was he passed? and he went over the bear by 50cm euxtra  
Meg will pass as second player. Ass good as she us she has limotaions SO CHEER HUR ON! She has runnong skilss ass demonstrateing in this run here and then jumps well! AND OVER THE BEAR! and it was shit amazung!

after 2.3m and 2.6m

2.9m  
I am fucking board because this hagone on fro too long  
Meg turn:  
SHE ABOUT TI DO SAME THING ALL THE TIME! and she does other side and jump UPWARDS and passed by 10cm at best and barely at wurst. SHE ACUTALLY IS AMAZING ''I kight have the sports herro of the generatiun.'' said Alan  
Using her lifing legs she beat the conitential record! YEAH!  
Arnold Turn:  
ONEC AGAON WILL HE WIN? he aso does other side and jumps LEIK REAL HIGH IN THE GAME and it was _too low a jump_ and so Meg won!

POINTZ  
Kagura team:20  
Luigi team:25  
Shadow team:33  
Yugi team:12

in first team kagura,arnold,partick and dry bones. in secdond team benson, yugi, squadward and muscleman. in third team luigi , sweet bro, vector and ulala. in fourth team shadow, brock, steve and meg

CHAPATER 6-9 THE FINISH LINE  
Shadow Teem wins the Microsportsfest wth a gold trphy and £150,000 momey!  
Luigi Team got secund place with sliver trophy and £25,000 money!  
Kagura Team got therd place with brozen trophy and £10,000 money!  
Yugi team got fourth place with £5,000 money!  
''WE ARE THE CHAMPIONGS!'' shouted shadow teem in cekebrations.  
''WOOOOOOO!'' _screumed_ luigi teams fans despite them secend palce.  
Everybosy was left the staodium and shandow and luigi team were happy. kagura team were laughing at yugi team. ''AW FUCK WHAT HOPPENED?'' questoned yugi team! ''Screw you dudes!'' said kagura team teasong yugi teem! ''LOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLL!'' laughed all team except yugi team at yugie team.

CHAPATER 6-10 INSURT RENDOM TITLE  
Sweet Bro und Hella Jeff were abut to hug ich other whone hella jeff said''this will give me hop for sportsfest 2013!'' and they hug each othur whyle happy woth each uther. saying fuk randomly to each other  
''We will do this.'' said luigi tean. ''YEAH!'' shouted vector. and luigi team left the Stadium of Hop[sic].  
''FUCK YOU TWO YUGI!shouted kagura team n very loud voice and all remining team left Stadium of Hop (named by henry freeman) incruding yugis's/benson's team.

CHAPATER 6-11 GUITAR SUNG AND RANDOM SKATER APPOARED  
Yugi had guitar in house and played in his gorage liek a g-chord, b-chord and d-chord with good contrell. He is makin song wit lyricks song leyrics so farr:OH NO, ARE YOU LOSING ME? PRASE TELL ME WAT YOU ARE MY GIRLLLLL! Keep on me and I will get us out of this by farr. end of song currontly ''WOW man this going good well!'' said yugi and prised his sung. ''What was song about?'' said John Smee(John Freeman was died in free mahn) ''LOVE.'' said yugi always stooned ''theres is many out there dat are bad. ARE YOUS SURE?''asaid John ''oh course i am goode.''bosted yugi ''yo suk balls!'' shouted yoyo who hade green hair and sliber toungue. ''Who is that guy in the streat?'' asked John ''His name is Yoyo-'' said Yugi befure gotting inruptted by Smee ''Dont warry, i played jet set radio because i was borude.'' ackonlwdeged John Smee  
CHAPATER 6-11b BYPASS FAIL  
crappy bypass freeway sucks brcause it was too farr frum city and is usieng sucky junctons. traffik always happen on bad juncotions. bad planning team were drunk whyle doing this shit.

WAT FOR CHAPATER 7 WTICH IS FILLER PLOT/NORMAL PLOT? CHAPATER 7 comign soon in august 2013


	7. 7: dere on QUAD BIKES

Crossunder City Chapater 7:dere on quad bikes!  
C7-1:FUCK PHYSICKS  
John leaves Yugi's heuse and then gues home and pleys piano that is isvisible. suddenly headcrab landed on tops of persons head! ''YOU GOT OFF THAT GEYS HARD GEAD!'' john shouted! ''NOE GO AWAY! I CAN TALK NOW .'' said headcrap John penched headcrab off guiys heird and random person said''thanks for getting headcrab off head!'' and headcreb were half-sliced. and he went on angled skatedbouard and filped 360 dergrees liek derdevil and landed like no shyt.  
''Phsyicks dont care in thos fanfictiun'' Smee lompshadaed.  
C7-2:QUAD BYKES  
Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rigby, Mordecai and Muscleman are at quad bike deelars to get qued bikes liek all badasses do one tyme. they have got auad bikes with even idocaters so that u can rode on the raods! ''WE have quad bykes and were going cross-city!'' shouted Sonic and Knuckles ''I have nuthing to do soy were goring cross-countrn on bikes.'' said Shadow in bored tone. Dey went off in there new quad bickes on to der roads defeat combines by usong guns.  
''THIS IS AMAZING TUNG!'' shouted Rigby going slirghtly faster than speed lomit.  
''this is fuckeng amazidng!'' shouted Sonic going speed of 32mph  
After going on rohads they were kicking empty bins over the line of path and it were less nyce and everyone wure still happy  
C7-3:DESTRUCTION OF RANDOM THING IS EASY  
Mordecai were knocking random boxes over usong bike ways and boxes saying ''YEAH! YEAH! WOOOOOO!'' like he was corrying drugs and droving. Shadow and Muscleman were at anothe park duing dohnuts havig conversation  
''Where are the trees?'' shasked Shadow  
''They are over dere.'' said Msuckeman pointing to trees and pants ass well.  
''How can you grow pants at all?''asked Shadow askung andother queastion.  
''I dont know how...'' said Muscleman and finish with lang pause.  
THEY GOT out of dounts and went and forrowsd Mordecai, Sonic, Knuckles and Rigby. They weont faster like the speed of sund and cotched up to the rest on high street Someruce ''FINALLY! we found them at all! we are dorections master!'' shouted Muscleman ''OF COURSE WE ARR!'' shuted Shadow.  
C7-4:CIRCLE LINE  
ALL the quasd bike roders were on high street Someruce and were boosting though street and dhen went to pass PC Wurlde and BMQ and wont on waiterlink bikway going off-raod all time ''WE are going hume fastly!'' Sonic and Shadow before passing trane station and went on cruppy raod before getting on better raod and went on avenue uising normallanes ''WOOHOO!'' cried Knuckles ''This is rael fastly!'' before meeting _combines brocking the avenue oneside _''letz doe this skills'' shouted Knuckels. They were punching dirftpunching, driftying and kickng combines on there quad bikes. ''We are badasses by far!'' shouted Sonic,Knuckles and Shadow. They all defeated all dhe combines and they cleaned the mess up and so it was opan agaon. So they wetn to rental park place via the bus station and tram/subway station.  
C7-5:THE GAMES  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were using a wii u to play F-Zero UX(GX rerlease) and dey were playing online with 22 people others. ''Alrgiht, I am doing this as attack.'' said Sonic for stratgey and spon his car and kolled someone's car and they were almost last ''YEAH you are boss!'' shouted Knuckles using wii u pro controller.''Why u annuce your attaks?'' asked tails. Sonic dodnt repsonseded and continued to use attaks on a fewe peuple and another person was killed and didnt returend. ''Yeah, you go Sonic!'' shouted Tails who is in 6th and Sonic was in 9th place.  
''What the hell do you did!'' shouted Vector who is 11th prace. ''I t-boned a few racers.'' boasted Sonic who now in 7th and still try to beat up more people.  
Let's leave it at that for this monoent.  
CHAPATER 8:HALFWAY TO DIRTACTION! coming in august 2013


	8. 8:GANG PLACE WITH TEASER

**Chapater 8:Halfway to Desutraction**  
C8-1:F-ZERO UX!/THE ONLINE RACE  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were using a wii u to play F-Zero UX(GX rerlease) and dey were playing online with 22 people others. ''Alrgiht, I am doing this as attack.'' said Sonic for stratgey and spon his car and kolled someone's car and they were almost last ''YEAH you are boss!'' shouted Knuckles using wii u pro controller.''Why u annuce your attaks?'' asked tails. Sonic dodnt repsonseded and continued to use attaks on a fewe peuple and another person was killed and didnt returend. ''Yeah, you go Sonic!'' shouted Tails who is in 6th and Sonic was in 9th place.  
''What the hell do you did!'' shouted Vector who is 11th prace. ''I t-boned a few racers.'' boasted Sonic who now in 7th and still try to beat up more people.

C8-2:THE F-ZERO ONLINE/THE GAME STYLE  
''WHET THE HELL ARE YEU DOING MOTHERFUKER!'' It was Eggman on his cheaply bourght wii u ''I am trying to bwat evreyone, egghead'' shouted Sonic in louder voice. Eggman was athead of Sonic in 6th place and he was hit by sonic but with mimor damoge. using pro style skills eggman was dead and trandered to 16th palce.

''Whew, you beat him to death and lost him!'' cheered Knuckles who went ahead  
one place up to 3rd like a mastah. After some boring time Sonic kicked Sonichu's ass dwon to seventh palace.''Why do you do thot shit?'' asked/shouted Sonichu. "I always wanma to win thos race!'' anwsered/shouted Sonic.  
Sonic used his attaking skills to his maxium level and owned Rigby and Yomi. ''HEY watch your vechicle is this shit!''siad Yomi. ''Oh shit!'' shouted Tomo knewing that Yomi now in the danger for comuant. ''you are goign pay for this hot!'' shouted Sonic and thon proceeded to spinattak Yomi in hard places and she dead. ''WOOHOO!'' clerebrated Sonic and Knuckles hoghfived him for reals. Sonic is now fourth place.  
And knuckles finished just behind Sonic in fifth place. Tails is seventh place.  
Vector,Yomi,Eggman,Rigby and Sonichu were bethind Sonic becuase of skells they are in 9th, 11th, 12th, 14th and 15th resectively  
Sonic wins LOL.

C8-3:SKATEING PARK  
Knuckles and Rigby are found halfpype and storted to do tricks like nuthong shit they ave.''Knuckles, whyt th hell why thin you are good! I AM BETTER BY MILE!'' boasted Rigby ''OH YEEH, WELL YOU THUNK YOU ARE BUTT YOU ARE NOTT!''shouted Rigby and den proseeded to do a back-kilckflip and 360 grab up in air. Knuckles did a invert and went higher and did a 720 qued kicikflip like was nothung. Rigby and does backflip 1080. ''I AM BETTAH MOTHFUCKAH!'' shouted rigby in top of lundgs. Knuckles starts doing up high ramp (not a purson) and does 1440 heelflip and backside grab in air and landed on high up ramp. ''Beat that!'' boasetd Knuckels to Rigby. Rigby were cocfused at this monenty

C8-4:SLAP GUNK  
Brittany came on wyrebus with her new friend, Geromy because he frem sweet bro and hella jeff and meet het on a foure-lane avenuew and said ''whats up, Rigby? and went to Rigby's house and found gameconsole on flour. ''Why is ur PS4 on floor with platform?''Siad Geromy. Rigby repiyed with ''becuase is it strondass!'' and then her turned ps4 on and polyed Driveclub.

C8-5:GANG PLACE  
Hella Jeff and Sweet Bro going to dangerus place while in hoodyes. ''Y are wei doing this hsit?'' said Hella Jeff. ''IT'S TIME FOR VISIT!...''shouted Sweet Bro not knotting he is dangerus place thay were going two. tehy had the os shyt feeling. Why did they do this? are they bored or sweet bro wanted a visot to a friwnd? they where on bikes ond travelled and travelled and trvaelled until they got to their friend's hosue in Barkham. ''Whtat the hell?'' said Joshua, one uf Sweet Bro friends. Sweet Bro was happy and shouted at topd of lings ''I CMAE TO VISIT YOUR HOUSER!'' ''why did you fcking bothyer to comt to gouse?'' said joshua and atnd thats when some kid has knivfes in his hand.

C8.6:GANG RAID STYLE  
''GIMME NONEY NOW!'' siad some kid ''NO!'' repilyed mysterious guy it was YOMI!  
''Stop using knife!'' shouted Yomi and some kid went away. ''Thankes, Yomi and i diont know what i kould make it up you.'' siad Hella Jeff and Joshua. Yomi proceded to slapped them and yelled ''NO TUVHIES!''. ''At least nothing hapning noew.'' Sweet Bro said and gung members came out if bushes, trees and random frats and tall fenkes.  
Hella Jeff, Sweet Bro, Yomi and Jishua wree fighting the ganag members but auther avnt tell about fight but in latter edition they will know abut fight.  
''YEAH, the gang is downe!'' shouted all of them. ''LETS GET MORE!'' shouted Johsua and Yomi an more people camu out of trees, bushes, bus stops and stores. and they defeat more peole using kicks, kflipkicks, groin kicks and punches.

C8-7:GET OUT OF GANG PLAVE  
The non-gang peole incruding Joshua went on bieks and tried to go somehere else. ''GET DEM IDIOTS!''shouted remining gang members and got bikes and some stoled bykes and chaised after them. Yomi and team ad water ballons and gang had water bosmbs and there was water duestuction nand they broke windows odf stores and windows oif houses. ''DAMG IT!''gang shouted and they left bacause heoes were too stroung and they dropped off Josuha at his house. ''thankes for gotting out of this place!'' Said Joshua and Yomi and they went to there houses in the safeh areas. ''WE have done this shit!'' shouted SWETT BRO at top of lings ''Now lets go to hoem.''

C8-8:LETS GO WITH SOMETHIG ELSE  
SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF RUTEURNED HOME. lets leaf it at taht.4pm  
skate guitar At the pakr people were bringong in guitars ad skaterboards incruding Britany? What, you think she didnt reuturn on the bus? okay then Sonic, Brittany, Patrick and Rocko whure skateboerding and playing theri gutiars and the yones who played the best were gottem gold and sis tricks ass well and Brittany won contost for gutliar solo and kicklip at the samw time. ''WHAT THE FUCK DUID YOU WON?!'' shouted Arnoled. ''A PS Vita.'' reponsed Brittany ''HW IS THIS EVEN PSOSBILLE?!''asked Geromy. ''i donto know.''reponsed Brian. fuck physics because it is cool.

C8-9:STUCK IN TEASFERS(There was one of noew characer to be introdicied in C11 and C12)  
jonathan, sade and zero (there all hedgchogs) were fundin a ramdom guy who where he wes eating a foetlong and they were annoying guy. They were hiiden inside the resurtant and near the guy.  
''YOLOswag!'' shouted Zero hedgehog ''WHAT THE FUCKIE!'' said the random guy now known was Ash. ''EHAT DID YOU DID TO THE FROTLONG!'' shouted Ash.  
''if you do nto like get out of thye resterant thwn!'' shouted James Hook. ''Yeah...''said Sandy sqiurriel ''why these twon idirts want ot disturb Ash?'' and the two guys left- no they didnt ''We are fuickers!'' said jonathan. ''Da hell?'' said Socurage in the rseatunt and sealing footlong and then left and they two guys an a gyirl.  
CHAPATER 9 already finoshed


	9. 9:running race

**CHAPATER 9:Harry Potter and somr other guys**

9-1:WE ARE RUNNING SOON  
Harry, Tails, Knuckles, Tomo, Kagura and Mario were racing each other in a running around town. Ron has the starting gun and he acutally is nyice this time. ''READY, SET...'' And then gun went off at they sarted running acress road at car speef and onto pavement side. ''SEE YA, kNucleS!'' said Mario and rna faster tills he parkoured cars ''WHAT THE-SHYT!'' shouted Harry in liud vouice and jumpoed high over cars and buseds and were second place quickley.  
9-2:DD BUSES AGIN  
They god supetspring shoes and Luna was chhering the guy/girls on. ''GGGGOOOOOOOOUUU GUYS/GIRLS!'' Luna cheered like a cherleader. Mario shouted''YOU NEVAR BEAT ME IN RIUNNING RACE!'' and passed Knuckels and Harry with no hit in close distaince. Knuckles tried to pass Harry but had no lucke. ''OH NO THERE IS RADWORKS TAKE A DETOUP!'' suugested Knuckles. Harry fell for it and then tuerned left to a train station called Nouton East. ''WHAT THE-'' *class 471 interrupts* (wikipedia neede) ''FUCK OBSCUE REFERNECES'' harry said before gooting back on track on last place  
9-3:SPRIGNSHOES  
Knuckles, Tails and Kagura were jumping over _deobule-deckar buses_ and lands_ with no injuries_ and fast, two. Kagura shouted''ALRIGHT, THIS IS THE SHTIT!'' and Knuckels shouted ase well ''YOU ARE COOL BICTH!''. in of wtf moments cars wewr diverted and buses startd faster and quickied. ''OH NO BUSES ARE FASTER!'' shouted Tomo ''OH SHIT HIS IS GHAPPENIGN!'' shouted Tails evem louder. they turned around road but it was stroghtaway and boring with jumping over walls and runing on walls. ''auuuuuughhhh.'' said Kagura whyle bore  
9-4:TGHE FUCKEING END  
''FUCJ THIS I AM UZENIG BOOST!'' boaseted Mario and he went faster like 120 kym/h and passei Tomo and Tails and Hary. They sawe finish line from 100m awai.  
''NO! FRIST PLACE IN MINE PLACE!''shouted Harry. ''MAMA MIA I AM GOING BE LASTN PLACE!'' shouted MArio and wetn fatser. They ram faster anjd afster and then one person went even fatser then before. IT WAS TAILS! forrowed by Kagura and Harry. forrowed by Tomo and Mario and last ppaces it is Knuckles. ''What a goodf job! icannot belive that you can bed fasteset!'' shaid Mario. ''That was a amazoung peefromance.'' said Kagutra.

CHAPATER 10 IS ABOUT THE COMPTATION, sportsfest acutal. NEXT TIME!


	10. Chapter 10:SPORTS FOR VBOX ONE!

**CHAPATER 10: acutal Sportsfest with another team ass well**

**Chapater** **10-1:WELCOME TO ISLAND STADIUM IN SOUTH LONGBROOK CITY**

Twonty-five people are tryong for hundred thusand pounds  
AND THESE PEOPLE ARE HERE FOR COMPOTATION

**Some** are idiots and some are savvy in sports and some are skiled

_WHO will be the uiltmate team? fined out in sportsfest ACTUAL!_

YOU MIGHT MISS SOMETHING SO THERES THE skyesports +1 channel!

**CHAPTER 10-2:THE START OF FEST**

NOSE:leaders really are not leaders

ANNOUCER ARE SHADOW(S) AND KNUCKLES!(K) S&K the annucer team.

Team Central:lead by John Smee and compreted by Sonic, Tomo, Arnold and Muscleman ''WOOOOO I'M BACK IN THE GAME'' Muscleman shouted ''What are the others like?'' asked John ''I dont know, guys'' arnsered Sonic.  
Team Western: laird by Rigby and compreted by Amy, Jane, Kagura and Daisy  
''WE ARE AMAZING THE REST ARD SUCKERS!''rally cried the team.  
Team Northside:laird by Tails and finoshed by Patrick, Charlie, Luigi and Beat  
''Are we fast? We fast liek the speed of sund!''boaste Beat, the boaster of the team.  
Team Southway:lairded by Yomi and fimished by Vyse, Vector, Mighty and Link.  
''Where's Zelda? oh waie she's heroe" siad Link confusied.  
and finally Team Eastriver:laired by Sonichu and finished boy Hella Jeff, Ray, John Freeman and Luigi ''WE WILL LIVE TO THE HYPE of ower team!'' siad John Freemahn(he is not ded he has reviove becuz of hope/hype)

**CHAPATER 10-3: CANOEING AGAON in semptember 2014**  
this time it is a 500m long couerse in hwhich thet the rowers row canoes to finisn line!  
THIS IS EVEN GOING TO BE BTETER THAN THE MICOR EDITIONS!(S)  
in first lanwe it is Smee.  
in secound lane iet is RIGBY! WOOWOEO!the crowad cheered  
in thierd lane it is Tails!  
in fopurth lane it is Yiomi!  
in fifthe lane it is sonichu!  
9K) ALRIGHT Lets go! TSART!  
WHAT THUS GOING ON. thi9s race is ast. LOOK AT THAT RWAING ACTION WHAT THE! it is this real! (S)ON HO TAILS US GEETING FASTER. HE is crap at this evemt. so is rigby heis gettong slower at thism race he qwill be fourtb palce. is TAILS GOING TO APSS SONICHU! AND TIALS PASSEED HIM! (K)it it (almost) two way tye with smee and tials in FIRST AND SECOUND PLACE! ''AW THIS IS AMZING!'' shouted Tails. ''What a nice job i did!'' shouted Smee the secone plaice guy. Rigby were therd place and boasted ''I am really good for a raccoun!'' noke:uniteionial reference  
Yomi and Sonichu were behond each other! AND SONICHU IS FOURHT PLACE FOR YOIMI IS NOW FIGFTH PLACE. ''augh danm it why i lose?'' said Yopmi ''YEAH I AM NOWT LAST PALXCE! GIVE IT MONEY TO MAGI-CHAN!'' said Sonichue and yomi gave some money to Magichan Sonichiu. ''okay, girle.'' said Magachan

**CHAPATER 10-4: BADSASS 400m**  
You are suckif you doent like this sheit. this is the 400m running race of this yeer.  
in the fitrst lane it is Sonic! ''Leave it tyo me1'' Sonic shoputed  
IN THE SCOND LANE IT IOS KAGURA! ''I am pretty amzing.'' boasted Kagura.  
In thierd lane Beat ''YOURE TOO SLOE!''shouted Beat.  
in fourteh lane Vyse.''Almost nobody evers stopped me!'' baosted Vyse.  
in fifth loane it is Hella jeff ''Lets get this race on!''shouted Hella Jeff and he moviated the crowd to cheer ofr him.  
ON NYOUR MARKS...the ruuners got in thre starting postiton...GET STET They got reday to run the race. GOOOOO1! and the ruuners are foff and sonic is in fiorst ass always but BEAT BEATS HIM FOR SONE SCONED and beat is back in seconf place. Kagura vs beat who wiill win secong place and it is Beat who was slawer and is therd place. Sonic won in firyt place with a time of 51.4 seconds and Kagura who isin second plave got a time of 54.7 seconds. Vyse was therd place and got tine of 55.1 seconds. Beat got time 55.4 seconds and was fourth plave and was ongry at Vyse. ''WHAT THE FUCKING HOLE!'' shouted Beat. ''IN FIFITH PLACE IS HELLA JEFF WITH A TIME OF 57.9 SECONDS!'' shouted Shadow. ''BEAT IS MAD AT VYSE THIS TIME ARUND WILL HE CALM DOWM!?'' shouted Knuckles ass anneuncer. ''WHAY THE FUKE DID YOU DO THAT!?'' sohuted Beat ''Cuz I am fasrt girl!'' baosted Kagura.

**CHAPATER 10-5:SOMETHUNG EVENT**  
KUNCKLES SHOUTED IN LOUDEST COICE! ''THE EVENY THAT IS COMING NEXT ROUND IS...LONG JAUMP!''  
''Do not worry that is not teh laudest!'' shouted Shadow. ANNUCER MOBE ON! FIRST IN LONE Arnold! HE IS FAPST RUNNER WILL HIS RUNNOING SKILLS HERP HIM HERE!? NOPE 4.0 metres away from lien. SEOCND TRY 4.2 METRS NOT ENUFF SKELL! 4.35 metere it is bettar bu not by farr. SCEOND GUY is Kagura a formar leader OF THE FIRST TEAM FOR the microsSPORTSfest 2014. she runs heard and he jump length is 6.9 metres. HTER NEXT JUMP IS 7.4 METRES LOANG! SHE RAN FASTUR THAN ever bfoer AND HER last HJUMP IS 7.7 metsre lonag. SHE IS JUMP MATESR IN THS COMPENTION. ''WHO CAN BETA ME?''asked/boatsed Kagura  
THE third peerson is Charlie and he is slow as holl. HE RUNS SLOW LIEK USUSAL AND JUMPS better than arnold with length of 4.33 metres on furst try. SECOND TRY he rauns faster and better and jumap lomjger with a lenghth of 4.7 mertes. IN HIS THIRED TRY HE EATS THEM ALL WITH A LGENTH OF 5.2 metres! THIS IS THIRD PLACE OR MABY seocnd place.  
THE FOURTH guy is mighty the AMARDILLO he is not pouplar but not sas much but is sloghtly worse yhan Sonic. ON HIS FGIRST TRY HE RANS FAST NOT BAD BTU GOOD WITH JUEMP LEGENTH IS 6.6 METRES. hsi second jump was fat and high with length ogf 7.2 metres. HIS therd jump WAS NOT IMPROVENENT but with jump klength of 7.35 metres_. long jump is lsong_, right?. THE FITH GUY Was john freeman. he juomps high and losung and gets 8 metores. NEXT TRY IT WAS JAUMP OF 8.4 METRS TO TODUY snd last hump is 8.66 metros.

**CHAPATER 11 COMING SOON!**


End file.
